A Unicorn's Red Despair
by ReiningFire
Summary: (I don't own the cover image!) Rarity falls in love. But she recalls what happened before to make her feel this way. Rarity is in deep love with Twilight, and can't help but chase after her. Rarity recalls the week when she first fell in love with Twilight, and how she felt throughout each day as her love got stronger. But suddenly an ancient story of two mares pops up.
1. Chapter 1 A Kiss in the Rain

The rain poured hard as our kiss continued. Nothing could compare to what I felt as it sparked through me. Every step of the way led me to this moment. It was a moment of truth and love. It was a moment I had to force. It was a moment I felt would punish me forever. I had been in love with this mare for so long. And finally she could be mine. With this kiss she'd be forever in my heart, and I in hers. I may have been a mare as well, but that didn't stop me from paving my path.

My name is Rarity. I'm a well-known designer in Equestria, and I set up my home and shop in PonyVille. I live with my white cat Opal and my sister Sweetie Belle. In this small town lives my best friends Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Apple Jack. I have lots of other friends, but these are the ones I love and care for the most. But I'm here now with one of them, making the worst possible mistake a mare can make on her own. I guess it was because I was looking for love, and-

My love pulled away and lightning flashed revealing her face. Her eyes glowed at me from the darkness. Her mane hung down heavy. She trotted back a few steps and slowly moved her head to the side.

"Rarity...I'm sorry." She galloped away and I threw one hoof out at her. But it was too late. She was already gone.

"What did I just do?" Passion flowed through my veins and my heart beat faster. "Twilight, forgive me. But I love you too much." I started trotting back home, pondering my thoughts and memories. It all started a week ago. If only my passion could have controlled itself, tonight would have never happened.

*I would like reviews if anything is wrong, or if you have comments or concerns. Thanks for taking the time to read it.


	2. Chapter 2 1st Day

*Here's chapter two. Hope you like.

I got home soaking wet. Water dripped off me as I moved hoof to hoof slowly. My mane was messy, but I didn't care. I didn't care because I let it down for her. I used my magic to grab a towel. I dried myself off quickly and pondered my thoughts. I remembered last week, the first day.

It was a fabulous day in PonyVille, like any other. I had lots of fun with my friends, disregarding that annoying but fun Pinkie Pie. I laughed like a psychotic pony. Or did I? But anyways, that's not the point. It started when I was walking home with Twilight.

We walked on a path from Apple Jack's barn. The sun began to set, and I looked up. I felt a smile begin to spread on my face. I gazed up with wonder at the beautiful sky.

"Wow. What a beautiful sunset. Rarity, what feeling do you get when you look at a sunset?" I turned to her, but disregarding my talkative manners, I stood silent. I looked into her purple eyes. They glittered happily, and pulled me in. I noticed her pretty coat and mane. But not the way I usually did. I felt warmth rush into my heart. My cheeks flushed hot. I felt my mouth move open and my tongue move up.

"Love." I said. I didn't want to say that at all. But my body took control of me. Twilight stared at me strange, but returned her gaze to the sky.

"I'm glad some pony feels the same way. No pony knows this, but sometimes I watch the sun set from my bedroom window. It's so beautiful. It's like an orange-red painting with dark blue clouds and rays of the sun hitting through clouds." I felt my heart beat faster and I got hotter. Soon I realized inside I was completely losing it.

I wanted a colt to be my special pony, not Twilight. But for some reason, that echoed in my head. I fought myself as I began to feel sweat form at the top of my head. These feelings were so complicating. I had to head home and figure them out. I excused myself properly.

"That's lovely to hear, dear. But I must go. You see," I yawned fake and long. "I have to get my beauty sleep. It was nice to hang out and watch this pretty sunset with you." I only took a few hoofs forward before Twilight called me.

"Wait, Rarity." Twilight said as if nervous. I turned around with a smile.

"What is it?"

"Well," She tapped the dirt nervously with her hoof. "Can you come here tomorrow to watch the sunset?" Realizing my insides were right, but deep down I still thought of her as a friend, I nodded.

"Sure." I walked away from her and onto another path. I walked home that night head down, wondering what I could be feeling. The word love left my lips without my permission. But did I really feel that way? I always wanted a prince to be my special somepony. Twilight invited me to watch the sunset, but that was because we were friends. A feeling melted inside of me.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked as I entered my home.


	3. Chapter 3 Hard Decisions

Twilight slammed the door behind her and placed her front hooves to both sides of her head. She slid down the door to the floor and sighed sadly. Spike walked up to her with a yawn. He'd woken up because of the loud slam, getting slightly frightened and happy because he felt Twilight was home.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Spike asked. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed, setting a silence in the room. You could hear a door creak slowly from the wind. The loud downpour of rain was also heard. A tear left Twilight's eyes, and she began to sob softly.

"It's all my fault. Rarity's in love with me because I just felt so…different. I mean, I've met everypony in this town. None that I know like to watch sunsets with love. That first sunset meant the world to me. I thought I liked Rarity at a point. But she began to act weird. One day she was super nervous around me. She never answered any of my questions. She just nodded. She even held hooves with me two nights ago. If I hadn't mentioned a word about that sunset, she wouldn't have…" Twilight cried hard and loud now.

Spike looked at Twilight with concern, and tapped her coat with his claws softly and tenderly. He watched Twilight erupt into an even deeper sorrow, and finally he put on his serious business face.

"Twilight, I promise you that your love shall not be wasted! I mean, I love Rarity myself, but she's too old a mare for me." Twilight wiped her eyes, still sobbing softly. She sniffled and stared into her friend's eyes.

"Rarity kissed me, Spike. She forced me to kiss her. I gave in only because I felt somewhat the same way. I was still deciding. But now Princess Celestia will punish me dearly. I mean, what mare falls in love with another mare? It's unheard of!" Spike thought about what Twilight said and looked her in the eye. Twilight stopped crying and sniffled the last sob.

"Why don't you write to the Princess about this? She will forgive and help you." Twilight used her magic to grab a feather and a bottle of ink. She dipped it in and brought the wet feather to the scroll.

"I…I don't know if I want to do this. I'm scared if she'll judge me for loving another mare."


	4. Chapter 4 Warning

Sweetie Belle trotted into my room where I was lying down, soaking in the past events. That first day was certainly a day to remember. I finally found a special somepony. She may have been a mare, but she was the white rose in a garden of red ones. I picked her out for her difference. I too loved sunsets at a time, but that was so long ago, when I was just a filly.

"Are you okay, sis?" Sweetie said calmly. I sighed happily and changed positions on the bed so I was facing her. She gasped at my hair hanging down and pointed it out.

"Oh, my mane? What's wrong? I like it down like this. Ah, especially since I finally found somepony who I love dearly." Sweetie seemed surprised by my new style and personality, but at least my voice hadn't changed.

"Everything's wrong! And that tone of voice! Who is it?" I laughed and then brought my mouth to her ear. I whispered softly.

"Twilight Sparkle." Sweetie Belle jumped back into a corner. I stared on strangely. Why would she react this way? After all, love was love. Every pony found it sometime in their life. She walked up to me slowly and cleared her throat.

"Um…you're in love…with another mare?"

"Yes, I am."

"And…you want to marry her?"

"I hope someday, yes."

"Well, sorry for the news, but…that kind of marriage was banned in Equestria. Rumor has it two mares snuck out one night for a tryst, whatever that is. After that, one mare disappeared and the other was chased into a desert. No one saw her again." I laughed loud and then brought my hoof to my eye. I was sad about what I did, but Sweetie's story simply lightened me up. Me? My fate with Twi would be death? Ha! Love is a strong thing. Once you enter it, the emotion can't be broken.

"Let me tell you something, sis. The second day with Twilight was magical. Well, ha, we're both unicorns, the night was magical…" Sweetie stood quiet at my joke. "Okay, anyways, this is what happened."


	5. Chapter 5 Day 2

It was a bright day in PonyVille and I finished working on all my nice dresses. Of course they were all perfect and inspired by me! Well, I don't want to get too much into detail with that. I looked out my window and saw the sunset outside. I gasped and ran as fast as I could down the path Twilight and I took. In the nick of time, I reached her breathing hard.

"Are you okay, Rarity?" I caught my breath quickly and took a deep breath in. I took a long, deep breath out. My heart still sped fast because of how fast I ran.

"Just peachy. I wouldn't want to miss a moment of this sunset with my friend." I still couldn't believe I said that, but all of it was very true. Twilight hugged me, and I gasped with the warmth of her coat on my own. We've hugged before, but this one was different. My heart beat even faster, and it melted with molten heat. My cheeks flushed hot. I had trouble deciding what I felt before, but it finally made sense. I really did have a crush on Twilight. It took me a night and half a day to realize it.

"Hey, I like how nice this is, but...can you mind letting it go?" Twilight said nicely. I let go quickly and smiled nervously. She stared at me a little strange, but motioned to a hill a few hoofs away. "That hill should be perfect to watch the sunset." I smiled and laughed.

"Yes." I barely managed to say. When we got to the top, we sat down a distance from one another. But I slid little by little. My body was moving on it's own, but Twilight was too distracted by the beautiful orange-red setting. The clouds were a dark blue with some silver still in them. The rays of the sun were thick and dim. It was almost to the bottom.

"I think I'm in love." Twilight said as she looked on in wonder and happiness. As much as I hated to say this, I turned from the setting to her. It was a stupid move, but I was no longer in control of myself no matter how hard I fought.

"Me too." I saw the love in her eyes. Twilight truly fell in love with the sunset. And I finally made my decision. I was in love with her. But to prevent any further problems to myself or towards Twilight, I waited for the sun to fully set. The sky was now a midnight blue with purple clouds. We turned to one another and looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey, Rarity."

"Yeah?" Here it comes...is she going to say something the both of us will never forget?"

"Come again tomorrow. I feel myself when I'm watching these sunsets with you."

"Right." I smiled.

"Okay, bye." I walked home head down, pondering my thoughts again. So now I knew. Twilight was my first love.


	6. Chapter 6 The Story of Two Mares

Twilight stared at the paper for an hour total. The thunder and lightning still made themselves clear through the windows. The rain still poured hard. The last bit of water from Twilight's coat dripped to the floor. Spike patiently stood, tapping his clawed feet on the floor.

"Well? You know Celestia will accept you for who you are." Twilight's eyes shot open.

"She will accept me for who I am? I'm in love with another mare, Spike! Or at least that's how I feel…" The memories of the kiss brought shivers to Twilight, but at the same time lightened her heart with warmth. Rarity kissed her so tenderly, so lovingly. How could she ever forget that? But maybe Spike was right. Twilight had a huge problem on her hands.

"Just write, Twi. Celestia, as you know, is your one and only hope."

"There has to be a book on this strange love. I mean, what mare falls in love with another mare?"

"Uh, didn't you mention that already?"

"It doesn't matter! This situation is getting worse every second." Twilight used her magic to search through all the books in her library. Soon every book on every shelf piled highly on the floor. Twilight was frustrated and tired. But she felt she had to find an answer to this problem. Finally she walked up to Spike and put her head sheepishly down.

"Start writing every last word I say. There's no book to give an answer. Although I might be punished severely, I hope Celestia forgives my feelings." Spike ran and grabbed a feather dipped in ink.

"Okay, start." Spike said with a concerned smile. Twilight sighed and walked to a corner, face to the wall, ears down.

"Dear Princess Celestia. I face a huge rock in a path I didn't mean to stray in. That rock is a love for Rarity I cannot move. I have a feeling this love is bad, but…" Twilight smiled. "I've decided not to move that rock because I feel it's the end of my journey. But at the same time, I feel it's a dead-end a lot of ponies run into whether it'd be love or a normal life. So, I ask that you help me decide what could change my life forever. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Is that all, Twi?" Spike asked in a calm manner. Twilight turned her head to the side.

"Yes. I think I should go to sleep now…"

"Just wait for Celestia's reply." Spike said as he blew his green fire onto the scroll. It swirled into the air and disappeared with a spark. Twilight paced back and forth slowly, smiling at the memories she had with Rarity last week. To think that although she had five best friends, she still felt lonely. The only thing she loved next to reading was the sunset. Every day she would watch it-

"Erp!" Spike burped out a scroll that interrupted Twilight's thoughts.

"Read it, read it!" Twilight demanded anxiously.

"Okay, Okay," Spike opened up the scroll and cleared his throat. "Dear my faithful Twilight, I understand the feelings you have for Rarity are strong, but such a decision can lead to disaster. I will send you a story about two mares who fell madly and obsessively in love with each other. Read the book and contact me afterwards. And P.S., I cannot help you make decisions. It's up to the pony themselves to choose their paths and destinies." A book popped up from nowhere and landed on the floor.

The cover of the book was scratched up and dusty. It had worn pages as anypony could see from the sides. It had a picture of a black and red heart. On each side of the heart was a mare pony's eye.

"Wow. But it's so small. I wasn't expecting this." Twilight used her magic to open it. No wonder it was so small. It was a picture story with words.

"Well, read it." Spike said with a giggle. Twilight snarled.

"Oh, ha, ha. Okay, the Dark Tryst of Mares. A long time ago, peace was filled in Equestria. Everypony did as they pleased, and enjoyed one another's company. But on this day, two mares, a unicorn and an earth pony ran into one another literally, one atop of the other. They stared straight into one another's eyes. Soon love sprouted in their hearts, for they talked with their eyes, no verbal language was required.

Since that day there was never a time when they were apart. But one day they decided to tell their parents how they felt. After the truth of the mares was leaked, the parents did not let their daughters leave home. They were imprisoned for life in the very homes they were born in. But that didn't stop them from trying to escape. The guards were forced to attack one since she retaliated with great strength. She was able to get away but with moderate cuts across the back and legs. This was the earth pony, who was known for her random bursts of crazy strength. The other used her magic to charm the guards and ran as quick as she could. The two met up at a hill far from their village, and engaged in their first kiss, a tryst that marked death for both ponies. After the love was made, the earth pony vanished into thin air unexpectedly. Her traces sparkled across the evening sky like stars. The unicorn wept a long time, until she sensed something big coming. Hearing the footsteps of guards, the unicorn pony had no other choice but to run.

She ran mile after mile, and hid. But nothing worked. She had become a criminal for having a love that forged a crack in the pony society. Seeing there was no other way out, she took a deep breath and continued running. Soon she reached the desert of eternal sand, where no pony had ever come out from. Looking back she said her goodbyes to the world and ran in. The mob of millions stopped at the border and watched the mare run. The last they saw of her was her presence disappearing into a sandstorm." Twilight dropped the book, and felt goose bumps run across her skin underneath her coat. Spike knew why she shivered and left in a tear that he had held during the story.

"So does this mean you're going to die?"


	7. Chapter 7 Making Decisions

After I told Sweetie Belle about the second day, she sat down near a window. The lightning flashed, the thunder rumbled. Rain still poured hard. And the ominous, scary winds were easy to hear looming outside. Sweetie seemed confused, and I could see that she was trying to piece together everything I told her. She really looked like she didn't understand.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," She started. "The first day you thought you liked her. And you tried to figure out what you felt. So when the second day ended, you're in love with her? How is that even possible? No pony has ever fell in love this quickly."

"Well, my dear sister," I said with a smile. I put my back hooves up, swaying them back and forth, love certainly flowing through me. "That's just how I fell in love. As quick as a fly in strong wind. Twilight is such a pretty mare. On top of that, she's another unicorn. I could only imagine what happens if our horns ever touch. Oh, I would send the most lovely pleasures through her." I giggled softly. My heart just sped at the thought of it.

The well decorated room I designed fell silent. Sweetie just stood still, yet again trying to make sense of things. She was too young to understand love. But what did I know as well? What did anypony know about love? Well,there was Princess Cadence. After all, she loved Shining Armor to no end.

"Sis, I...I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I told you that story was just an old pony's tale."

"You know nothing about it!" Sweetie screamed. She was breathing heavily as if nervous, or scared. She took a few hoofs back and looked to the side. "I...I don't want anything happening to you regardless. You're my big sis." I got off my bed and walked to my sister. She put two hooves to cover eyes and she began sobbing. I even had tears forming at my eyes.

"Oh, what was I thinking?" I asked myself. I brought my attention to Sweetie and held her close to me. "Sweetie, I know you want what's best for me. But I can't stop loving Twilight. I know I made a move that, as you said, put both Twilight and I in grave danger."

"What did you do?" I almost forgot. I didn't tell her about the kiss.

"I...kissed her in the rain." Sweetie Belle pushed away from me and walked away. When she reached the door she looked back, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Rarity. I know you're my sister, and I'll keep quiet. But if this situation is leaked to other ponies, both you and Twilight will be gone from this world. I know you love her, but...it's still the same rules. A special somepony couple is a mare and a colt. It's up to you to decide what to do next. Go back to square one. Act like I wasn't here, okay? Goodbye...sis." Sweetie left the room and thunder rumbled, lightning followed. The guilt built up inside of me again.

I felt so bad. But I felt so good. I kissed a mare and I liked it. I forced Twilight to kiss me, but I couldn't contain myself. Because of my choice, Sweetie Belle, my own sister, had left me. Soon my mind was clouded with thoughts. I felt so guilty. I felt so stressed. But I didn't care. Thunder rumbled again.

"Oh, Rarity," I began to sob. "What am I supposed to do? Do I believe Sweetie Belle and save my life? Or choose to be with Twilight forever? I'll be happy with both, because I would have saved lives, or been with somepony forever. What was I going to do? Making a choice this hard...is what is going to decide my fate.


	8. Chapter 8 Celestia's Truth

*I kind of changed a few things with Celestia and Luna, to make things a little more interesting. I still would love reviews. Enjoy another longer chapter of my story!

Princess Celestia joined her sister Luna with a face her sister recognized. Celestia saw the same events before thousands of years ago. To think her own student, Twilight Sparkle, would fall in love with another mare. She knew this would happen, but denied it. Now every pony was on thin ice. One wrong hoof and every pony would fall.

"I see it in your eyes, my dear sister Celestia. But why did you let such an event occur, regardless seeing its upcoming?" Luna questioned. The two princesses stood silent for a few moments, and Celestia shook her head. She was thinking about something, Luna could tell, but she just couldn't figure it out. Celestia took a few hoofs forward to the balcony where either princess stood watch over their time of day, in Luna's case, night. Celestia then turned to Luna.

"I know I saw it. I denied it and said it couldn't possibly happen…"

"History is playing itself over again." Luna said with power. Celestia gritted her teeth and then looked over Equestria. She saw the dark clouds that covered PonyVille still had plenty of rain in them. It was only two hours until the storm stopped, and daylight would break happiness again.

"Why? I let all the things before go, because Twilight could be able to learn from it. Even I'm questioning my own powers now." Celestia said sadly. A glint formed in her eye and flashed for a few seconds. Suddenly a spark brought both the princess' attention, and Celestia used her magic to read it first.

"What is that?" Celestia went through it quickly. Her eyes opened wide, and she burnt the paper with her magic.

"Ah! Hey! What was that?" Luna now yelled. Celestia looked away from her sister's eyes this time, not meeting proper nobility standards where a princess must look any pony in the eye when speaking.

"It was Twilight's decision."

"Well, what did she decide?"

"I can't tell you that."

"I'm your sister!"

"You. Won't. Hurt. Her!" Celestia yelled with her Equestrian voice. Ponies who walked in the night looked up. Realizing it was nothing of importance, they continued their leisure. Tears formed at Luna's eyes. She remembered what she did so long ago. She didn't want it rubbed in her face.

"You…don't trust me?" Celestia walked so close up to Luna that she had the midnight blue princess cornered in front of a wall. Luna glanced back, and realized there was no escape.

"I was forced to ban certain couple exceptions and marriages because of you! Because of you sending an army to…" Celestia whispered the next word. "Me…I mean, to that innocent pony! She…she…" Tears now began to form and wet the powerful princess's eyes. Celestia began to sob and drop after drop the water left and poured down her cheeks. Luna felt so bad. That wasn't the first time she had disappointed Celestia. She was even trapped in the moon for a thousand years for her foolish betrayal. Luna fell to her knees and began to apologize.

"Sister, I'm sorry!"

"I don't care!" Celestia sobbed. Luna's eyes shot opened wide, and now tears left her eyes as she bit her lip to the point where it bled. She wanted to hold her sorrow in. "I'm going to wait to see what happens to Twilight," Celestia continued. "I've had to deal with this bottled sorrow for too long."

"What do you mean?"

"I miss her, Luna." Celestia squeaked the last words out. "I miss her so, so much…"

"Who do you miss?"

"The earth pony that vanished because of my kiss. I…I didn't know that was her fate. She was supposed to live until she had her first kiss…and you had guards chase me down…"

"I'm confused. You were always with me."

"No, you weren't. When you were born, your first magic spell was so powerful, it created another pony that of course, looked just like me. We aren't sisters, Luna. It's about time you learn that."

"But, how did you-"

"You were the daughter of Night Sun, queen of Equestria then. You were in charge of the armies in your younger years, and ruled with that princess who looked just like me. After I ran into the desert, I will be honest. I always tried to find ways to rid myself of the world. Without my love…I was a no pony. But one day, when I was starved and thirsty, Night Sun came to me. I thought I was dreaming, but it was all very real. She understood my troubles and told me I couldn't have a new love, but I could have a close pony who could look to me as a sister. And thus we met. But she erased two memories and changed them. She erased the memory of this pony you summoned dying, and I fully being introduced to you. She made sure I was the one you spent all your life as a sister to. Night Sun saw our cutie marks were a sun and moon, therefore two ponies for a night and day. Using her powers, she turned both of us into alicorns. She also made us immortal. A few centuries later, as you really can't remember from your trip to the moon, she died, and I had to follow her rule. Exceptional couples were banned forever."

Luna got up, and cried more. Celestia wasn't her sister? That's impossible! The two had all of these memories…but her own mother manipulated her memory?

"Why did my mother trust you?"

"My cutie mark had my fate planned out for me, I guess. I figured that out later. Sometimes I cried in my sleep remembering all the dark things that happened to me. I ran through forests to jungles to taigas to another forest, and finally I reached a desert that was flat out in front of plains. It was a harsh, truly poisonous memory. It hurts me now thinking of it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Luna asked, her voice breaking. Celestia stood quiet and backed up, giving Luna space.

"Because I still feel the love for that mare."

"She's dead!"

"Don't say that! I miss her, but I love another mare now." Luna looked Celestia in the eye, and Celestia put her head down sheepishly. Realizing the truth, Luna flew into the air.

"Stay away from me! Ponies like you disrupt the balance of nature! History wants to replay itself, so be it. Some pony has to die, and the other has to be lost forever." Luna flew off fast and Celestia flew up, tears in her eyes. She loved Luna, but now she had to stop her.

"You're not going to send an army like you did before! Luna! No!" Luna used her magic to put into the minds of all the guards a memory of the past. They all gathered and she landed in front of them.

"History is to be replayed, tough colts and stallions. One shall be killed and the other shall be lost!"

"Luna, don't do this!"

"Stop her!" Luna ordered. Soon even Celestia was captured to the point where she couldn't move. Her wings were held down, and her horn was rendered useless by Luna, who began to breathe heavily after the spell.

"You couple thousand stallions and colts who aren't holding her down…head to PonyVille. Kill Twilight Sparkle or Rarity. Throw my sister into the special dungeon, where magic and flying is rendered useless to even a princess."

"Luna…you've become corrupt." Celestia said with a near broken voice. "Twilight will get past this and will bring back the rights for those exceptional ponies!"

"I'm not Nightmare Night anymore, _sister. _Now, go!" Celestia began to weep as the guards carried her off. She was caught completely off guard. It was all up to Twilight and Rarity now. The two had to fight if they wanted their freedom. And the other four as well. If PonyVille worked together, Luna's army could be pushed back. History was going to change. It was going to be rewritten for a new future. Celestia already saw her future. Smiling, she hung her head down.

"Good luck, Twilight Sparkle."


	9. Chapter 9 3rd Day Part One

I awoke happily on my bed. I wore the finest silk robes and an eyemask to cover my eyes, all made by me. I felt great after my decision the day before. I finally decided I loved Twilight, and there was nothing that made me happier. The only thing that worried me was a tiny bit...big. Did Twilight love me as well?

It was a question I pondered as I yawned, pushing my eyesmask from my eyes. But as I stared on, the light of the sun hurt my eyes, making me squint. It took only a few more seconds before I adjusted and looked out my window.

"Oh, what a beautiful day." I sighed happily. Birds sang and chirped happily. The melody of the morning made me even happier than what the love made me feel.

I felt hapiness flow through me. It brought shivers across my body. I'd never, ever woken up this happy before. I felt this day would be perfect. Instead of waiting for sunset, I thought over a number of things I could do with Twilight for the day. It would be a date for me, and a hang out for her. It was a win-win, secret situation.

Getting off my bed slowly, I used my magic to place my clothes and mask into a drawer. I started on my hair and my eyes, putting on eyeliner, eyeshadow and some lipstick. I didn't want to look too attractive. I wanted every event to play out perfectly. Soon I was going to reveal my love for her.

When I reached Twilight's house, I knocked twice on the door. Standing on all four legs that were shaking slightly, I took a deep breath and walked inside Twilight's library. She was like me, wanting to keep things neat and organized. Only my creative room was as clean as can be, with ideas laying all about, and new cloths to weave together. Twilight sped to me and gave me a hug that lasted for about a minute. I broke it and kissed her lightly on the cheek. As I expected, her eyes flushed a light red.

"What was that?" Twilight asked sheepishly. I giggled.

"A kiss on the cheek, of course."

"I know, but why did you give it?"

"It's a polite way to say hello after a hug. It's best when it comes from a friend." Twilight giggled nervously after I said that. She probably thought it was something else. And I liked that. She was on the verge of liking me. All she needed was to make up her mind. Twi really seemed confused. This day was going to get better and better, I could tell.


	10. Chapter 10: True Friends

Twilight had Spike send the scroll, and she walked to the window to gaze outside. Spike felt an aura emanating from Twilight, an aura that held love and happiness. It covered her like an unseen veil that any pony could feel. He wasn't sure what Twilight chose, but the faint smile on her face made him lean on a certain one.

"Well, what did you choose?" Spike asked with a smile. Twilight continued staring out the window and smiled more. Her smile widened, and cute dimples formed on her face.

"I chose to be with Rarity. I love her, Spike…and nothing can compare to what I feel for her. I don't care what any pony says. I love a mare, which may be a crime, but love is still love. I'd fight for it." Twilight gasped when the rain stopped, and the clouds began to clear. Dawn was barely breaking through. Twilight ran to her door and looked back.

"Don't follow me, Spike. I have to go this alone. Although…I'm seeing the girls first before I take my leave for Rarity." Twilight ran away and Spike waved goodbye as she ran down the road and out of sight. He yawned and went to his small bed.

"What a night," Spike said tired. "Time for dreams in the day." He fell asleep, sucking on his purple claw.

Twilight ran to Fluttershy's house first, for she was a little far from other ponies. Twilight knocked only once before Fluttershy pulled her in quickly, and shut the door.

"What's wrong, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. The yellow pegasus led Twilight into another room, where every pony but Rarity stood with anxious faces. Twilight giggled nervously.

"Heh, heh…may I ask…what's going on?"

"What's going on? What's going on?" Rainbow Dash yelled. "You're in love with another mare!" Twilight gulped.

"How'd…how'd you know?"

Fluttershy flew next to Twilight and landed.

"I saw Rarity kiss you. I was walking ducklings to a pond, but I hid behind a bush and watched the events take place. Sorry about Rainbow. She's a little pushy because she mistook what I told her." Fluttershy put her attention angrily on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow scoffed.

"Fine, whatever. But it's still a bad thing for a mare to love a mare. I've heard the stories…I just…I don't want you to…" Rainbow sniffled and coughed, showing she wasn't going to cry, although her wet eyes proved her wrong.

"Aw, look at Dashie. Is miss tough actually gonna cry?" Apple Jack joked, Rainbow sniffled and shook her head.

"No! Of course not! I just got dust in my eyes, that's all."

"Admit that you don't want Twilight to end up like that mare in the story."

"Okay! Guilty as charged. I love you lots, Twilight. I don't want anything happening to you at all. Rarity as well. We all want the best for you. But about that story…" The five discussed the past events that occurred and the story of two mares. They learned the full version from Twilight. At the end of the conversation, Rainbow Dash flew into the air, hitting her hooves together.

"Okay! So we know that if history is replaying itself in some way…one pony is going to die, and the other is going to vanish forever. How about we fight this army? I mean, it can't be that hard with the Elements of Harmony."

"You misunderstand, Rainbow," Twilight started. "Those are safely kept with Princess Celestia now. And this army is Canterlot's royal stallion and colt militia. They are highly trained in fighting, although a war hasn't been waged in years, maybe millennia ago."

"I don't think we should fight," Fluttershy interrupted. Every pony turned to her. She gulped and looked down. "Um, I think we should just talk things over with the ponies if they do know, and the army since they do as well. Love is love, and I see nothing wrong with it. Love is what makes every pony happy. I love animals, and that makes me happy. I love my friends, and that makes me happy."

"So we're just going to preach to them?" Twilight shrugged.

"No preaching, just a simple, yet powerful speech. Love is a strong thing that resides in every pony's heart. Without it, we'd be black of heart. But instead of dealing with this situation the natural way, every pony is just making it worse. Just because a mare likes a mare doesn't mean it'll corrupt nature, and action must be taken. You just have to understand what those ponies feel and accept it. I'm still sad after I heard what their own parents did to them."

"I understand," Twilight said with a smile. "So what do we do?" Rainbow flew up again and punched her hooves twice like a fighter.

"We use Fluttershy's plan first. But before that, we have to get you to Rarity. We want you to get there as safe as possible." Apple Jack said happily. Twilight giggled and smiled with a lot of happiness.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you girls."

"You don't have to. That's what friends are for. We'll be with you all the way. A true friend, or true friends, stay with some pony because they respect every decision they make, although it may be weird or wrong. A true friend will stick their life out until the end for that pony. We are willing to put our lives on the line for both you and Rarity. We've accepted you, regardless what path you chose, and now we follow you, protecting you as friends should." Apple Jack said proudly.

"Don't forget about the party we're going to throw! Actually, I'm going to throw the party for the happy couple once _everything _is done! But of course," Pinkie cleared her throat. "This is still a serious situation." Rainbow flew into the air again, punching her hooves together.

"This is going to be awesome! Next stop, Rarity's house!"


	11. Chapter 11: 3rd Day Part Two

Everything so far was going as I planned. By the end of the week, Twilight would be all mine. But of course I wasn't aiming to trick her. No. I wanted her to fall in love with me, no matter what the cost. I was so anxious. I was so nervous. Getting a pony like Twilight to fall in love, or any other pony for that matter, required a lot of dedication and work. And I felt I was prepared to take on such a daring mission for myself.

"So where are we going to shop?" Twilight asked with a smile. She interrupted my thoughts, making me blink once to come back to reality. I put my focus on Twilight with a smile.

"Oh, yes of course. We are going to go shop for pretty dresses."

"Isn't that technically at your house?" Twilight asked. She was right, but a hangout at my place would be perfect. I could dress her and fascinate her. I would even give her a dress to flatter her. She may have thought this was a mare's day out. Oh, it would be so much more, because _awkward_ moments were going to happen.

"Yes, I know. But you'll get a free dress made by me. I just want you to have a chance to try on different dresses. You'd look far prettier than you already are, and the curve of your flank must be...intimately detailed, so to speak." Twilight started to sweat and giggle.

"Rarity, I have no need to show off my flank." She smiled nervously.

"Oh, I understand. Are you shy about yourself? It's perfectly understandable. But as generous as I am, I'm afraid you have no choice."

"Oh, um...thanks! And...I..." I grabbed her and we began walking to my botique. When we got inside the beautiful shop, I looked around and picked the loose dresses first. As weird as this was, I wanted another kind of look on her body.

All day I tried different clothes on her, and the tight latex ones really surprised her, but she put them on anyway. Oh, Twilight was even more attractive than she already was when I set her up with a red and black dress, with rubies and sapphire from collar to flank. The red, black, and blue shiny colors made her look simply fabulous and so loving. Before she left the store, I handed her the dress.

"I know a place we can, um..."

"Party?"

"Not party, dance. I've always had a," I gulped, because I despised the word slightly. "Colt to dance with. I always wondered what it was like to take a mare by her hoof." I asked her this because although I was nervous, and acting shy to further scramble her thoughts, I had to have an experience that would put both of us on a silver spoon.

"Oh, um...sure. I'll be here tomorrow at eleven. See you tomorrow!" Twilight used her magic to carry the make-up and dress I gave her. I sighed as I closed my door. I worked so hard on that dress. It was my perfect creation. And now my love had it...and I would dance with her tomorrow! Two days to go, and Twilight Sparkle would be a picked white rose from a garden of red ones.


	12. Chapter 12: To Where It All Began

I sighed as the clouds cleared from my view of the outside. The rain stopped, and it lightened my heart to see a new day was coming. But what happened last night made me so frantic, I didn't even get any sleep. My head was hurting. My eyes were still wide open. To be honest, I wasn't sleepy at all. I made my decision over the night, and I didn't feel guilty anymore. I may have forced her to kiss me, but that was because I saw all the signs. She must have liked me in some way. But it was still wrong. Forcing Twilight to kiss wasn't exactly the perfect idea. It was my first kiss. It felt so good. Her lips were so soft and tender. The feel of her body against mine was just overwhelming. But after losing Sweetie Belle, I couldn't help but weep a little over it. But Twilight was the only thing that mattered. She was my life, my love, my half. No pony could ever honestly admit that to her.

Getting things ready, I brushed my mane and my coat. I didn't put on make-up. I wanted to look like my plain, regular self. I thought of some places I should go to find Twilight. I had a feeling she was waiting for me on top of that hill. After all...that was probably the catalyst of our feelings. The sunset played that role as well. The spark that made us both feel...the spark that put us through hard choices...the spark that indulged me in love. All this played out perfectly, without a problem. It was as if we were meant to be. I may have been nervous on the way, stumbling on my words, and sometimes giving nods...I was nervous and scared. I was nervous to find out what Twilight felt. I was scared of her abandoning me for my feelings.

I didn't know if she was on that hill, but I'd wait all day for her to come. We had to have a one-night stand. The kiss was just another spark. I wanted her to give me love now. I wanted it more than ever.


	13. Chapter 13 Confessions

The girls started down the road. They were ready to start the impossible, especially Twilight. No matter how many warnings were thrown at her, she would see Rarity this time, and confess. Twilight wanted to confess that she was sorry for running away. She was going to confess she loved her. She was going to confess that Rarity was her missing half. When the sun began to set on their way, Twilight stopped them and started walking forward herself.

"Hey, why'd we stop, Twi?" Apple Jack asked. Twilight took in a deep breath and looked toward the hill that had to be a yard away. She smiled, and then turned to her friends.

"I have to go this alone, girls. I...I'm going to confess to her." Twilight smiled with teary eyes. She was prepared, and she was so happy. She never knew what love felt like until now. Love was certainly an emotion that tugged at your heart. It made you feel all sorts of things. And it certainly caused confusion, because you never know you have it until you realize it. All it takes is a spark. And that spark for Twilight was the first kiss from Rarity.

"Okay. But please, be careful. We don't want history to repeat itself." Fluttershy said with a sigh. Twilight smiled.

"Don't worry girls. I'll be back, and I'll be back with Rarity. Everything is going to be okay." Twilight shook hooves with each of them, and they all gave her big, long hugs. Pinkie sniffled.

"But if this doesn't go as planned...I just wanted to say goodbye." Pinkie began to sob, which actually brought surprise to the other mares. Twilight smiled and looked at each of her friends. Her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I've got to go now. Goodbye...friends." Twilight ran off to the hill, and her friends waved goodbye. Rainbow Dash flew in fast, breathing heavily.

"What is it, Rainbow?" Apple Jack asked. Rainbow Dash, not trying to catch her breath at all, pointed her hoof behind them.

"The...the...army...it's coming this way. They're outside of...PonyVille." She panted. Fluttershy smiled.

"Let's go. I have a speech to give. Just, um...can you girls help me out?" She smiled sheepishly. They all nodded, and before taking a hoof forward, Apple Jack smiled.

"Time for a struggle of freedom for Twi and Rarity!"

I waited at the top of the hill. The sun was barely setting. I got up from where I was sitting, and let out a tear. Twilight didn't show up. The sun was nearly down. I guess that meant I came here for no reason. I looked around once more. But Twilight wasn't anywhere in sight. I took a hoof forward.

"Rarity!" That voice. It was so familiar, but my sadness disabled my mind. I turned anyway. Twilight stood across from me, smiling. She took a hoof forward. I let out slight sounds, and gulped. The sun was next to us, setting, and our shadows stretching beside us. I looked to the side, and gulped again.

"Um..." That was all I managed to say. I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I'd never felt this nervous before in my life, besides making the dresses for the fashions designers like Sapphire. Twilight looked down at first, but looked into my eyes. I couldn't leave her gaze.

"Rarity, I have so many things to tell you." I was nervous, so I couldn't even tell if that was a nice tone of voice, or an angry was. But the smile on her face crossed out a lot of options. Twilight continued. "First of all, I first invited you to watch the sunset once, because..." She stood silent, stuttering and stumbling on her words. She stopped making sounds, and I nodded, still not leaving her gaze.

"Yes...what is it, Twilight?" Twilight inhaled and exhaled strongly.

"I always felt something for you. When we accidentally ended up in that first romantic setting on the way home, I thought I could invite you to another, as friends. I know I said I loved sunsets, but...I also had a plant called love growing inside of me. I enjoyed every moment we spent throughout the week. My love grew stronger. But I also felt this love was wrong. I always thought loving a mare was a bad thing. But I learned love is love...no matter who it's between."

"Oh, darling," I started with a breaking smile on my face, tears forming in my eyes. "I'm so sorry for kissing you, I-"

"Don't say sorry!" Twilight yelled. I gasped as her voice sent goose bumps through my body.

"But..."

"No buts. I came here to confess, not hear or express apologies." I felt paralyzed by her assertiveness. These words were flowing out so powerfully. She took a few hoofs closer to me, still not leaving my eyes. She looked down, took a deep breath, swallowed, and looked into my eyes again.

"Rarity, I...I love you." She embraced me with a kiss so tender. Our tongues touched, and I felt my eyes roll into my head. The tears left my eyes. They rolled down my cheeks. I was so happy. I was crying because she loved me. The last I saw was the sun, setting completely, and darkness of night starting. Our kiss lasted for so long, I couldn't even keep count how long. Our tongues swished around, twisting.

"Mmf..." I moaned. She replied with a moan, and then pushed me on my back, breaking the kiss.

"Rarity...I don't know exactly what to do, but now we'll share love!"

"Yes...oh, Twilight! I love you so much!" I yelled with passion. She placed her body on mine. This was the moment I was waiting for. We embraced again. Finally, Twilight. I...I love you so, so much.


	14. Chapter 14 Song of Love, Acts of Passion

*I put a small poem/song for this scene. It may be a little explicit, but I tried as hard as I could to keep this chapter at a teen level. Also, I found a song that could go with this. Ever heard of "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada? Or you could listen to "A Thousand Miles" By Vanessa Carlton. I'm not putting them in here, just suggesting you listen to them while you read. Sorry for this long intro. Enjoy.

I sighed as her hoof began to discover me slowly. I could only moan and exhale fast every second. Finally she found my spot, and I moaned loudly.

_With death to us part and the flowers start to grow_

She put her lips to mine and we kissed again, emotions overwhelming me. Passion and lust flowed through me. This feeling was brand new. This was a further step of love. We...we were actually making love.

_Take a step, and your love starts to grow_

"Oh, Twilight!" I moaned as she continued to feel my body, touching my spot every second or so. To think this was love. My eyes were closed, and I squinted once. I met Twilight's wet eyes and she smiled. She moved her head down and I moaned loudly.

_It's like new wings, take flight, and you'll see a new road ahead_

She stopped her work and something made me go crazy. I shook and I trembled as this feeling pushed itself through me. I moaned loud with passion and I began to take heavy breaths. Twilight looked into my eyes, and caressed my mane.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I was too busy trying to catch my breath when I smiled. I grabbed her hoof.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." I pushed her onto her back. Twilight was surprised, but smiled as we gazed into our eyes.

_Fly forward and find me. Take me to bed!_

I kissed her slow with passion. Our tongues danced, and I discovered her warm body. She moaned into my mouth, and the vibrations made me moan back into hers. I found her spot and started to rub it delicately.

_Love may be dark, Love may be light, but darkness begins to spread._

"Ah!" Twilight moaned with passion. She broke the kiss and started to tremble, and she moved her hooves with every flinch. She moved under me slightly, and I kept her down. I kissed her neck, and then moved my face to her spot.

"Twilight...I love you."

"I...I love you too, Rarity." She smiled. I smiled back, and began my work.

_You put your head down, you say you're sorry, have you not realized it yet?_

Her body continued to tremble underneath my hold and when I finished my work, I brought another kiss to her. But when I brought my hoof to her spot again, she moaned loudly, wrapped herself around me, and our horns touched.

_I love you, and we have not parted yet. _

Our horns glowed brighter than they usually did, and the light expanded. I felt wave after wave of love flow through me, making me moan loud with passion. Twilight moaned with me, and we did this so loud, maybe all of Equestria heard us.

_We do this for love, our bodies touch, warmth rises in our stead. _

"Twilight, I don't know what will happen, but know I'll always love you!" I began to cry. Twilight had tears flowing out her eyes as we both began to rise from the ground.

"The same, Rarity. From the beginning...I should have just admitted my feelings, no matter how twisted they were!"

_But I grow wings too, a burst, a spark, a catalyst of love, flows through us. _

A blinding light probably had us engulfed, because I could see nothing but Twilight. We didn't know what was happening, but we joined hooves and closed our eyes as the process continued. I felt my heart begin to slow...and the world fell silent.

_We disappear for our love, we wake anew. And to think all this started, from my love for you. _


	15. Chapter 15: Leave

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack ran as fast as they could. When they reached the front of PonyVille, they stopped and looked on. They waited until the army would come. Hoof-steps that sounded like thunder came closer and closer. Fluttershy shivered and trembled. She had decided to go out of her comfort zone and be a leader. Taking in a deep breath, she flew up and looked back at her friends.

"I'll go talk to them. If anything happens to me, I-"

"You'll come back safe," Rainbow Dash smiled with a nod. "Besides, just yell if anything goes wrong, or just fly away back here."

"But what if they don't-" The hoofs like thunder now shook the ground like a quake. The mares turned to the sound and gasped. They turned back to Fluttershy.

"Right now you need to abandon the '_ifs'_ and the '_buts'." _Apple Jack said. "We have to protect Twilight and Rarity." Fluttershy took in another deep breath and flew towards the incoming army.

"Stop!" Fluttershy yelled. The army stopped, and their eyes glowed a feint red. They motioned their hoofs to move, but Fluttershy used her stare. Each colt and stallion, gilded with jeweled armor, stopped in their tracks again and gasped. Fluttershy took a deep breath and thought about what she could say. Finally gathering a speech, she sighed sharply.

"You colts need to listen to reason. History may be replaying itself, but that doesn't mean that these mares are a danger." One colt shook his head, and put a frown on his face.

"Princess Luna said that such a couple can lead to a break within life's cycle. There's nothing else we can do, because Luna, like Celestia, knows a lot. So with a look into her eyes, and a command given, we came here to kill Rarity and Twilight Sparkle." The white colt said with anger. His eyes glowed red again, and the chain reaction spread through the rest of the army. Now they began to move, and Fluttershy started flying back.

"Uh…uh…" Fluttershy started to think. There wasn't much to do, or say. And she felt no matter what she did, it just wouldn't work.

"Wait! You need to listen! Just because a mare loves a mare, doesn't mean it can interrupt the balance of nature! I know the breeding process, but…" Fluttershy smiled. "I have a mare I love myself. I…I won't say who, but you need to understand a lot of ponies hide these feelings so that they won't get in trouble. Please…spare Twilight and Rarity…please…"

"Fluttershy! Don't descend!" Rainbow yelled. Looking back, Fluttershy hit the ground, and stepped in front of the incoming army.

"Have me…and leave."

"You're not a part of the history. We have no need for you." One large stallion said. He used his magic to throw Fluttershy to her friends. Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie caught her, and Rainbow Dash snorted.

"You'll pay for that." Rainbow said. Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie looked on in anger. They couldn't believe that these colts didn't listen to reason. But something was off about them. There had to be a reason to why their eyes glowed a blood-red.

"Pinkie Pie, take Fluttershy to a safe place. I want her to wake up in safety." She smiled. Pinkie nodded and grabbed Fluttershy.

"Just…be careful, you two." Pinkie said with a frown. Rainbow and Apple Jack smiled.

"It'll be okay. I've known how to fight since I was a little filly." Apple Jack smiled. The two ponies got ready and ran in, towards the army. Pinkie dragged Fluttershy to Twilight's house. It was a lot of work, but she managed to set her on Twilight's bed.

"Oh, Fluttershy…" Pinkie sighed. "You were so brave back there. But…you'd never feel anything for a crazy pony like me, right?" There was no answer from the yellow pegasus pony. Pinkie sighed with a smile, and caressed Fluttershy's mane.

"Once this is all over…I'll find a way to make you love me." Spike walked in on the two.

"Hey! Where's Twilight? Is she okay?" Pinkie turned to the baby dragon and giggled.

"I know she's safe and sound. She's probably on her tryst with Rarity as we speak. It's really dark out, and an army with glowing red eyes is about to enter PonyVille. But..."

"But what?" Spike asked worried.

"Apple Jack and Rainbow went toward them to fight. They sacrificed themselves to keep the army back. We need to warn Twilight and Rarity. To the hill!" Pinkie smiled. Spike took a long sigh.

"What's wrong, Spike?" Pinkie asked. Spike sighed again, this time long and with a yawn.

"As tired as I am still…I'll go with you."

"No! Watch over Fluttershy."

"We can bring her with us."

"We can't drag her with us."

"I heard the story. We all eventually have to flee, and because I'm involved with you girls, I'll get caught too. But we need to escape."

"Not without A.J and Rainbow." Pinkie snarled.

"They chose their fate. As much as we hate it, they could be dead now."

"I hate your negativity, Spike!"

"I'm being optimistic. There's a difference. We have to tread the rest of the journey with Twi and Rarity. Whatever happens on the way to Fluttershy and you, and Twi and Rarity…as well as me…I want it to at least happen while we're still together. You know, as friends." Spike went into a room and pushed a cart out.

"Let's put Fluttershy in this, and since this has wheels, you can pull it, and we can get to Twi and Rarity on time." Pinkie nodded and placed Fluttershy in the cart. She put her ears to Fluttershy's heart. It beat slowly and rhythmically. But she was still passed out. Her breaths were slow-pace.

The two made their journey on the path and came closer to Twilight and Rarity's tryst site. They ran as fast as they could.

Rainbow fell to her back and huffed and puffed. When two more colts came in, she bucked both of them and flew up. Three pegasi surrounded her, and she smiled. She sped around all three, confusing them. After they dazed, she bucked them hard into the bushes.

Apple Jack was getting tired as well. Her legs were growing weaker in the muscle.

"Rainbow…we've got to run!" The pegasus looked down at her friend and looked up to the sky. Apple Jack noticed this glance, and nodded her head.

"No! You can't! You don't have enough energy to make a sonic rainboom!"

"Shut up and leave! I promise I'll be back. Give me ten seconds flat after you meet up with the others."

"Rainbow, don't make promises you can't keep." Rainbow, letting a single tear out, began to speed into the sky. Apple Jack bucked another attacking colt. Out of breath, she looked once more up into the sky and ran into the trees.

Rainbow Dash stopped at the top of the sky, breathing hard.

"I know this…is probably going to drain me of all my power. But I've got to try! I can't abandon my friends!" The blue pegasus flew fast into the atmosphere, gaining more and more speed. Tears left her eyes, and she closed them.

"Goodbye…friends."

*As much as I like how this story is going, I'd also love to hear how you readers think it's going as of now. I accept criticism with an open mind.


	16. Chapter 16 Chase for Love

I opened my eyes. The sky was still black, and I was lying on my back. I pushed my hooves to the ground. I fell back down, realizing I was weak in the muscle. I felt so weak, as if I was drained of my powers and magic. I pushed on the ground again, as hard as I could. When I got up, I smiled, hoof to my head.

"Oh, Twilight...that was simply..." I looked around, but Twilight wasn't there. I gasped. My heart beat faster. I felt anxiety take over me. "Twilight, Twilight!" I yelled. A flashback of what happened played in my mind. I fell to my rump and let out a tear.

"So it's true...history is replaying itself..." I stared down as if in defeat. My heart shattered and I felt it drop. Twilight was gone. My only love...disappeared forever.

"Rarity." A voice echoed. I stood where I was, ignoring it. I was too heartbroken to even look up. The tears left my eyes, and heavily flowed down my cheeks. I was broken with sorrow and despair. My only love...was gone.

"Rarity." The voice echoed again. I got up, and stomped my hoof into the ground, crying with aggression. I sobbed loudly.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm crying. I'm in despair, because the one pony I could ever love past the limit is gone."

"I'll always be with you, Rarity...and...look behind you." Wiping my eyes with my hoof, I sighed and turned around. My eyes hurt from the bright light. A bright pony appeared in front of me, a smile on her face. Her coat was a bright, crystal purple and her mane glowed with back and purple glitter. This wasn't a crystal pony, but she was far more magnificent. I'd...I'd never seen a pony like this before.

"Tw...Tw...Twilight?" I asked. The pony frowned, and the light surrounding her vanished. She took a hoof forward, and her eyes glowed red. I stared on in amazement, but I soon felt dazed. The pony smiled with all teeth showing, and whipped it's mane.

"Take her."

"Not so fast!" I knew that voice anywhere. I shook off my head as the creature in front of me turned into none other than Chrysalis herself, queen of the changelings. Her blue mane flowed over her black coat, the holes at her hooves made me want to gag. Her sense of fashion was very disgusting to the eye, although she wore nothing. Pinkie Pie, the second voice, grabbed me, and I was placed on a cart.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay." Pinkie smiled. Now to deal with Ms. Meanie Pants over here!" The changeling queen laughed evilly, and broke out into crazy laughter.

"Oh, please As if you could do anything. I came here on account that a strong, powerful love was growing. Now that I grow stronger again...I can finally take over Equestria!" She laughed wickedly and dastardly again.

"Where's Twilight?" I asked. The changeling queen smiled, and nudged her head to the forest behind us.

"She's there, on her way to the desert of time. You've been out for a while. It's about an hour or so until dawn. She awoke first and when she saw me, I drained her slightly of her power. But she was too quick. The reason why you awoke so weak was me. I stood next to you, draining your power and love straight from you heart. And you, little pink pony, challenge me? Such nonsense. You can't even use magic, nor can you fly."

"It's not a question of can or can't. There are some things for friends you've got to try and do! **(I don't own this quote technically, i changed it slightly, the first part was said by Lightning in FFXIII)** Rarity, leave now."

"But, Pinkie,"

"Leave with Spike and Fluttershy!" I let out another tear, and pulled on the cart, running away into the forest with Spike. I heard loud laughter and the sound of crisp magic made. I stopped and looked down.

"Pinkie..."

"Rarity, we've got to go." I sighed, looked back, and continued the path. I was running away. I knew where Twilight was. And now we had to change history. If only I could catch up to her. Then the finale would start, and dreams of ponies would begin to come true. No more did a mare have to regret being in a forced marriage to a colt she didn't love, or shying out because of the fright she had of the government. The desert of eternal sands awaited. I just wonder what kind of problems would await me.


	17. Chapter 17 New Powers Revealed

Apple Jack shuffled through the trees and bushes harshly, huffing and puffing. She stopped in the middle of the strange forest, which was nothing like the Everfree, and looked behind her. No sound was heard. All you could hear were owls hooting and other nocturnal birds chirping. Apple Jack took a sigh, and in the middle of that, the ground shook, and she looked back from where she left Rainbow Dash. The trees swung back, and some even flew off the ground. Rainbow didn't just do a sonic rainboom, she actually accomplished a double rainboom. But to do that…she must have used all of her energy. Cursing under her breath, Apple Jack frowned.

"That stupid pegasus…so proud and ignorant. What was she thinking? She made a promise she knew she couldn't keep. But that should have rid the army…right?" Hearing a loud grunt, familiarly like Pinkie's voice, she ran towards it. She galloped in to see Pinkie struggling to get up, Chrysalis by her side, laughing. She bucked the pink pony into a tree next to Apple Jack. Gasping, Apple Jack went to her friend.

"Pinkie?"

"A…A.J…she's too strong. I knew I wasn't strong enough to fight her, but," She coughed weakly. "I had to stall for Rarity, Spike and Fluttershy." Apple Jack grabbed her friend's hoof and smiled.

"Don't you worry, Pinkie. I'll fight her." Pinkie got up, and coughed out a single drop of blood. Apple Jack looked concerned, but Pinkie stopped her.

"Go to the others. My fate has already been sealed."

"You'll just get killed! Rainbow Dash was ignorant enough to release a double rainboom, probably killing her. Live to fight another day."

"Oh no. You should listen to her," Chrysalis smiled. "Besides, I'm having fun."

"You call this fun?" Apple Jack snarled. "Why are you even here?"

"I was summoned by Luna. She said if I helped rid Twilight and Rarity of this land, I would be crowned in place of Celestia, a liar of court and palace."

"What do you mean, liar?" Apple Jack asked, Pinkie breathing heavily. She grunted in pain, and Apple Jack turned to her.

"Princess Celestia was never Luna's sister. It's a very long story, and I hate story telling. So how about I sing it to you?"

The ponies snarled. Chrysalis laughed, and trotted back and forth.

"_Little ponies, Celestia's a phony. You should have seen, her lies were keen. But that didn't stop a truth from years ago to show herself. Celestia was a pony lost in time, lost in space, lost in lying to her so-considered sister's face. A millennia year old story left out of reach, the princess waited, then she preached. She was that pony, who waited for her love to come again, after disappearing into air. Her sister surprised, took a stand, captured her sister and Celestia was canned. Ha! But my little ponies, I'm back, Luna's corrupt, I'll have her head on a stack. Then…_Equestria will be mine, all mine, ha, ha, ha!"

"You lie. Luna isn't corrupt!" Pinkie yelled.

"Oh, why would I need to lie to two ponies, whose fates are doomed?" Pinkie and Apple Jack snarled at Chrysalis's obscene smile. They couldn't believe it. But it all made sense. The army was controlled at certain times by Luna or Celestia. But Celestia was captured? That was impossible. Pinkie took a hoof forward and growled.

"You're going to pay…Chrysalis!" She yelled. Apple Jack stopped her, and shook her head.

"We should-"

"I need to do this alone, Apple Jack. Keep Fluttershy safe for me, because…because..."

"It seems as though the love Rarity and Twilight shared are spreading to their friends. How cute." Apple Jack stared into Pinkie's daring eyes, and put her hoof down slowly. Pinkie hugged Apple Jack and turned to Chrysalis.

"Now it's time I show you what I'm made of!" Pinkie's mane began to glow, as well as her coat. Pieces of the ground rise up, and a rainbow wrapped around her body. Apple Jack gasped and looked on. The bright rainbow twirled around Pinkie Pie like a belt of happiness. Chrysalis stared on in anger.

"What's this?" Chrysalis asked, sounding nervous and scared. After an explosion of bright pink, the pink earth pony was covered in a golden armor that had her cutie mark sign at the collar.

"I can feel Laughter flowing through me with power. Sorry, Chrysalis, but you're done for. Apple Jack, run."

"What?" The totally different pony turned around with a serious expression on her face. It was filled with determination. Apple Jack gasped.

"You heard me. Leave." Apple Jack fell apart on words, but smiled.

"I trust you. Just be the one to return, okay?" Pinkie laughed.

"I'll finish Chrysalis easy. I can feel power surging through me." Apple Jack ran into the woods, and Pinkie smirked.

"Now I can show you what the element of laughter is made of!"

"Impossible! The elements of harmony are hidden with Luna and Celestia! There's no way you could be using your power not only without them, but individually!" Pinkie laughed like she normally did, full of joy. This annoyed Chrysalis, but she kept her cool.

"You're so funny! But still. I bet you one shot of this nifty new armor, and you'll be done!"

"Ha! I challenge you, then. Your little element shot against my magic. You'll regret this." Chrysalis laughed. She pointed her horn and charged up the powerful magic she stored. Pinkie set off the beam, and it collided with the beam of magic Chrysalis sent out. Pinkie Pie showed no struggle, for she smiled happily, eyes closed. Her shiny teeth angered Chrysalis. This pony was smiling in this struggle? It was like she wasn't even trying. The changeling queen took a few hoofs forward.

"That look in your eyes may have been determination, but take this!" She galloped forward, putting more and more stored magic into the beam. When she got close to Pinkie Pie, who opened her eyes, she gasped.

"You'll pay for tricking Rarity and trying to hurt her. Don't expect to be coming back again! Taste the power of laughter!" Chrysalis sighed and gave in, and the pink beam engulfed her. She yelled and faded within the shot. Pinkie started to see double, and fainted. The armor she wore faded and its sparkles flew into the air. The struggle with Chrysalis had ended with the unknown personal use of an element.


	18. Chapter 18 Catching Up

Apple Jack ran through the forest, and looked all around for Rarity and Spike, as well as Fluttershy. All she saw was a pony pulling a cart, and-

"Rarity! But…what's she doing pulling a cart? I know her a lot, and she would never do labor like that. Still, she ran to the group.

"Oh, Spike! This is starting to get tiring. Would you be a darling and help out?" I said with a smile. Spike sucked his teeth.

"You could always use your magic." I stared him down until he gulped. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Chrysalis drained you of your magic. Sorry." The green and purple baby dragon got a hold of the cart and began to drag it. I fixed my mane with my hooves so that it hung down. I was starting to get used to having bangs over my eyes, or at least one.

I turned to fast hoof-steps, as if a pony was galloping. I looked around, and Spike started to sweat.

"W-what was that?"

"Rarity!" I recognized the voice. It was Apple Jack, who came out of breath. She rolled over her words.

"What's wrong, dear?" I asked. Apple Jack caught her breath.

"Rainbow Dash might be dead, and Pinkie Pie might be as well, I-"

"What?!" I gasped. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash? I looked to Fluttershy, who turned in her sleep, and moaned once, but didn't wake up. I looked back at Apple Jack. "What happened?"

"We ran out to reason with the army, and then we-"

"Wait, army? History truly…is repeating itself…"

"I'm not done yet. Yes, that's true. But they knocked out Fluttershy. Rainbow and I had Pinkie take her to Spike, and well, he apparently wanted to play out history exactly, and so…that's why you're here now. But enough of that, Rainbow did a double rainboom that probably destroyed the army. Problem is…she had barely enough energy to spare in the first place."

"Oh, my…" I felt a tear form in my eyes. My friends were dropping one by one, because they wanted to protect Twilight and I. I couldn't believe our friendship was this strong. Rainbow actually took her own life to save time…Pinkie did the same. I frowned, and tears began flowing from my eyes, down my cheeks, as fast as a waterfall. I cried hard and sniffled.

"Rarity, what's wrong?" Apple Jack asked. I shook my head.

"I should have thought things through. Because of me, our friends, they-"

"They would have died in vain if you just stay here. We have to move on, Rarity. Get a hold of yourself!" She slapped me back into reality hard. I rubbed my cheek and the tears stopped.

"Y-you're right. We should get a move on. How long are we from the desert of eternal sand?" I asked. Spike looked around and snapped his claws.

"I remember Twilight reading a few geography books. I believe it's about a day…that way." Spike pointed to a path of trees that were separated strangely. It was as if that path was made…Twilight! She must have left certain clues so we could follow her! _Oh, my love. I just want to know what you're up to._ I thought to myself as I looked up to the thick trees.


	19. Chapter 19 Nighttime Story: 4th Day

We traveled along the path, and stopped. We were getting tired. I was hungry, but I could hold myself off. The thought of Twilight filled me everywhere with happiness. Spike started a fire, and yelped when Fluttershy walked behind him and whispered "Hi". I was so happy. I gave the awoken mare a hug and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I said. I nuzzled my head into her warm neck. I smiled happily. I pushed her away and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why are you girls so happy? What happened?" Fluttershy asked quietly while rubbing the back of her head. She blushed at the sight of Apple Jack, and turned quickly to me. I noticed this and smiled. It looks like my love had an influence on my friends' thoughts.

"Well, Rainbow and Pinkie might be…" I looked down, playing with the ground. Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh, I see…"

"But that's why we're on our way to the desert of eternal sand."

"What? That place is super dangerous. Remember, no pony saw-"

"That's where you're wrong," Apple Jack sighed. "That unicorn mare in that story…was Celestia." Fluttershy gasped.

"No…that can't be."

"I don't know much. I just heard it from Chrysalis. I wonder how Pinkie Pie is doing…" I cleared my throat, and smiled.

"I would like to tell a story, just to calm things down. We need to keep our cool, as Rainbow," I sighed. "Would say. Now if every pony were to kindly sit down." The girls and Spike did so happily, and I cleared my throat.

"Okay. It was the fourth day with Twilight. The previous day I had invited her to a dance in PonyVille's Rec Center. I had just gotten my things ready. I put on my second finest dress, a teal blue dress adjourned with sapphires. I looked out my window and admired the beautiful day. The feelings I had were nerve-wrecking. I actually couldn't open my mouth to speak to Opal. Although I lost Sweetie Belle's love for me, I still kept going. So at noon, I headed to the dance. I saw Twilight at the reception, and smiled. She waved, and I ran up to her with a hug.

"Oh, how nice to see you!" She said with a smile. I felt so happy because this would be a dance I'd never forget. But I didn't say a word. Not talking wasn't a part of my plan to win her heart. I nodded and gave her a hug. First crazy rock started to play, and we danced like lunatics. We had punch, cake, and when we were talking, an awkward piano solo song with cello and violin started. It was slow and romantic, and every pony was joined hoof in hoof. I smiled at Twilight, who blushed a slight red.

"I…I don't know if I can, Rarity. I don't really know how to dance." I smiled and took both of her hooves. I gave her a twirl, and smiled. I let out the first words I said all day.

"Let me do everything." Twilight smiled when I said this. She blushed again and we began dancing, close to one another, twirling and moving back and forth, swaying with the rhythm. When the song was done, all colts bowed to their mares, and I bowed to Twilight, who again, had a pink blush. She was so beautiful. Her make-up truly outlined her eyes, and the black dress with jewels her personality. Her lipstick also looked tasty, but…I didn't want to make that move yet.

"That was…fun," Twilight started. "What should we do tomorrow?" I smiled at her immediate step of action, wanting to go somewhere. I said another few words that left my mouth nervously.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's just hang out in my library. I can only imagine how much those tickets were, with such fine musical service and expensive suits that the colts wore." I smiled.

"Yes. But it was the Rec Center, darling. You should be getting home now. Goodbye." At that, we both headed home. That's pretty much it."

"Wow, Rarity. What a story." Fluttershy said with wonder. Apple Jack and Spike yawned at the same time.

"We should be getting some sleep now. I know we've traveled all day, and that it's hard to tell what time it is, but rest is rest." I smiled.

"Yes, we should. And Fluttershy, it's a pleasure having you as a moving member of the team again." Fluttershy closed her eyes when she laid down.

"Yes…" I yawned myself, but looked around. I guess it was time for some rest. After all, a big day was waiting for tomorrow. Maybe at the desert, we could find out what really happened. I laid myself down on the soft grass and gazed up at the thick trees. I wish I still had my magic. I could have parted the branches to gaze at the stars. But I totally lost track of time. Maybe it was day? This dense forest was impossible. How could an entire pony colony come here and follow that mare? But I put all my thoughts aside, including my love, so I could fall asleep in peace.


	20. Chapter 20: Dead End Reunion

I awoke and yawned. I stretched. I got up. I looked around to see that Spike, Fluttershy, and Apple Jack were all still fast asleep. The path of trees still went on, and something deep down told me to go the rest of it alone. But I couldn't just abandon my friends. That would be selfish. But I also wanted my friends safe. Especially after hearing about the tragedies of Rainbow and Pinkie. I sighed and took a hoof forward.

"Just where do you think you're going?" I stopped and looked down.

"I have to move on."

"Not without us."

"I don't want you to-"

"I don't care! Friends stick together until the end, or have you not learned that already, Rarity?" Apple Jack asked concerned. The calmness in her voice soothed me, and I turned around slowly.

"Are you sure? Because from here on out...there's no turning back." The earth pony looked down scared, but when she looked back up into my eyes, a fire ignited. Confidence and bravery were scorching in her soul. I smiled and nodded. "I understand. Friends till the end?"

"Even after the end. Trust me. I'll never leave your side." We looked to the side and smiled. We woke up Fluttershy and Spike. When I laid my hoof on Fluttershy's coat, her wing sprang out and hit me on the face.

"Oh, my. W-what's going on? Oh...sorry about that. I'm a very light sleeper. Please avoid doing that again." She asked so calmly and nicely. I giggled and rubbed my cheek.

"It's fine, dear. And I'll try not to wake you up next time, okay?" Spike woke up with a yawn and stretched.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come. If there's one of the few things I like to do, it has to be sleeping. But...I do feel hungry." The baby dragon's stomach growled and we mares giggled softly.

"We should continue on," I started. "Better get an early start, especially since the baby is hungry."

"Hey, it's not my fault! I...I'm just a little hungry." We continued our long trek through the dark, dense forest.

The trees seemed to be getting smaller, and the space became narrower. Pretty soon we got closer and closer to one another. After we got stuck together, not being able to move another hoof, I saw light breaking out of a bush.

"Girls, let's move now! I think that's a way out!" We pushed and shoved ourselves through the small space, and we all rolled out when we hit the bush. It was as if a magic force pulled us out. When we were able to get up, aside from the soreness of our hooves, Fluttershy gasped.

"The exit! It's closing!" We ran to the hole, but it was too late. We tried breaking apart the leaves, but the branches just wouldn't move. I heard Apple Jack curse underneath her breath, and I sighed. But I felt the dusty feel of the ground underneath me. It was crisp and dry. Like sand. Wait...this was sand! I turned around with a smile, but only frowned to see a huge barrier surrounding the further land ahead.

"What's wrong, Rarity?"

"It's the entrance to the desert of the eternal sands, but...that barrier must be a shield of some sort." I looked around some more, and saw a purple body on the floor, lying on it's side. But that was no ordinary body. I squinted. "Twilight!" I yelled. I galloped as fast as I could to my love. But when I reached her, I saw a pale look on her face. She was breathing, but when I put my ear to her heart, it beat slow. It beat once every five seconds.

"Rarity, what's wrong with Twi?" Apple Jack asked. I nodded my head and let out a tear.

"She's...she's..."

"Spit it out!"

"She's dying!" I broke out sobbing. The tears rolled heavy out my eyes, and I covered them. I came all this way to have my heart broken, and shattered into a million pieces. I couldn't believe this was real. This had to be a hallucination. But it wasn't. I knew Twilight's touch and the feel of her coat. I was standing in front of my dying love.

"I...I won't let this happen." Fluttershy said. Her coat began to glow along with her mane, and a beam of magic poured out of her body into Twilight's body. Every pony as well as Spike gasped in amazement. Twilight began to move slowly, but did not wake up. When I looked back at Fluttershy, a golden armor covered her completely, and at the collar was the same symbol it was on her element of harmony. Her cutie mark glowed and she sighed.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" Apple Jack asked. Fluttershy's eyes lost their glow and she fainted. Apple Jack caught her and the armor that covered her faded into sparkles that glittered across the bright blue sky. A strong wind blew as Apple Jack and I stared at one another.

"What just happened?" I asked. Apple Jack looked at Fluttershy, and then to me.

"This same thing happened to Pinkie Pie before she told me to leave. I think that somehow an action deep inside of them makes them bring their powers to themselves, without the use of the others. It's kinda like..."

"Every element of harmony is growing stronger in each of us, because we all have something we want to protect." I finished. I looked to Twilight, who still did not move. She was breathing at a faster pace, and her heart beat was standard. I lifted my head and looked back to Apple Jack, who caressed Fluttershy.

"You know...I heard in old pony tales that when a prince kisses his one true love, she'll wake up. Try kissing Twi, since Fluttershy healing her vitals did half the work." I liked the idea, and took it into my reality. I too had heard many tales about such an action, and the magical events that occurred after. I took in a deep breath. I leaned in toward Twilight's lips and closed my eyes.

"Twi...light..." I placed my lips on her own, and a bright light engulfed the both of us, I could tell. I could feel powerful magic flowing through me. I felt Twilight kiss back, and I let out a tear. I woke her up with a kiss. True love's kiss was real. I...I simply could not believe it. The kiss ended and when we looked into each others eyes, we smiled.

"Rarity, I'm so glad you found me. I thought I was done for. I thought taking a rest would be good, but-" I interrupted her with another kiss.

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you, the past doesn't matter. It's the future with you want to focus on." Twilight let out another tear, and kissed me.

"Oh, Rarity. I never thought that you'd love me this much. I never thought any pony would love me this much."

"Um, sorry to interrupt your reunion, but...what's that on the barrier?" Apple Jack asked. We turned, still embraced and gasped. The six elements glowed on the barrier with a message.

"To another journey of escape after the two mares mate, the six must join. They may not die, for the princess has heard their cry, with her last move she cast a spell that brought the faint to life. Equestria has fallen, a place they must escape, and come back when they are stronger. My dearest girls, I hope you swirl into another world, so that troubles may be far from your minds. I have one last task before you ask. Princess Luna is strong, she's drained me, she's immortal. Please be careful." I read. The words faded, and the symbols lined up.

"Hey, girls!" A bright, happy voice called. I looked back, and smiled.

"Pinkie...and Rainbow?" Apple Jack blushed strongly and darkly.

"That...that can't be." Apple Jack let out a tear as she looked down from Rainbow Dash, who landed slowly on the ground.

"I'm glad to be back, girls." Rainbow smirked.


	21. Chapter 21: New Addition?

"Rainbow, why I'd...I'd..." Apple Jack bit her lip and hit Rainbow Dash across the face. There was a moment of silence as every pony watched on. Rainbow Dash stood in place, her head turned. Her eyes were wide with surprise, an open mouth gasping. Apple Jack let out a tear, probably holding in her cry. I noticed that Apple Jack really missed Rainbow. And maybe, just maybe...A.J. loved Rainbow. I could tell from the way she reacted from the moment Rainbow flew in. Apple Jack truly missed her. Rainbow blinked, and turned her head.

"What was that for?" Rainbow snapped angrily. A.J. gritted her teeth and stomped once into the sand. Dust flew into the air.

"Because I...I mean you, I mean...you're just so reckless! How could you even do what you did back there? I mean, did you not know the consequences, I can't believe..." Rainbow interrupted her.

"A.J, you know I had to do it. The army is gone, but I saw shadows rising after I left, so they might be back. But look around you. I kept my promise. I'm here, and I'm alive. I even woke up Pinkie from her unconsciousness."

"That wasn't. My. Question."

"Then what are you asking?"

"How did you survive?"

"You want me dead?" Rainbow asked sarcastically, completely unaware of Apple Jack's feelings. Apple Jack stepped back looking down, and began to stutter and fall apart on her words.

"I...I just...never mind. I'm just glad...that you and Pinkie a-are okay." Apple Jack took in a deep breath, and Rainbow looked at her now with a concerned face. The blond earth pony's face was tainted pink. She looked so embarrassed. That was me a while ago, and I smiled. But I turned with a gasp when crackles were heard from behind Twilight and I.

"The barrier! Something's happening!" Twilight yelled. The pink barrier with a red glow began to become brighter. The cutie marks began to glow, and shone on Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy, who awoke by Apple Jack's side. The message from Celestia was gone, but a new form began to take shape on the pink surface. It was a seventh cutie mark, one I never saw before. It was a white cloud, like Rainbow's, but with a yellow lightning strike. It was gold and shiny, like a metal. But the cloud looked so real, as if it was from the sky. The bushes crackled, and we turned angrily. I didn't know what was happening, but it wasn't good.

"What's happening?" Spike gasped. Rainbow and Apple Jack looked at each other strangely, and then got into battle positions. I stood next to Twilight, who placed her hoof on mine. I smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Here it comes!" Rainbow said. A guard rolled out of the bushes, and his helmet fell off his head. That was when we noticed this was a mare, not a stallion or colt. This surprised us because there was no mare guard in our army. Or at least that's what we thought. This mare had sharp, blue-green eyes and a curly pink mane. You could see a bit of her covered coat, which was a slight pink, but silver in more detail. She gritted at us, and put her head down.

"Things just get weirder and weirder for me." The pony said. Fluttershy walked up to her, and smiled.

"What's your name? And why are you in guard's armor?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me? I was sent to sleep after protecting the goddess Etro, and then I wake up in the middle of this forest. I see a light and I follow it, and here I am. But what's weirder is my form. What the heck? Am I...a pony?"

"You sure are!" Pinkie smiled. Rainbow denied what was going on and charged in.

"Who are you to tell us you don't know what you're doing? You're a guard, although mares aren't very common, and that's that! We should take you to the dirt!"

"Oh, please. I'm trained PSICOM division. I left the force to find my sister. After that, a very, very long story would be told, but anyway, I protected a goddess and I was beaten by a man named Caius, and here I am now. I woke up in this armor, and I'll take it off as easily. But...I no longer have hands, so-"

"What are hands?" I asked. The pony laughed hysterically.

"Wait, so you're a bunch of talking ponies, and you don't know what hands are? I am a human, well...I was."

"What's a human?" I asked another question. I glanced at her flank in paranoia. Maybe that sign was her cutie mark. I interrupted her when she opened her mouth to speak. "That cutie mark...it's the same as up here. What's your name?" There was a slight pause as if she forgot her name. She flipped her mane and kept her serious, sharp face.

"Lightning."

*This is where this kind of leans into a crossover, I know this belongs there, but I have plans for the second part of this story to be a crossover. Sorry about the spoiler. :(


	22. Chapter 22: Seventh Element: Hope?

I looked at this pony in wonder. Her hair was magnificent in detail, and it shone with beauty. I even told myself I liked her. But my thoughts for Twilight were all the same. I went through too much to abandon what I got back. The one question that wandered in my head was how could this pony not know she was a pony? She mentioned something about being human before this. What was a human? I glanced back to the barrier. If I was right, the cutie marks were a keyhole for each shot of our cutie marks. I had yet to gain my personal element, as well as Twilight and Apple Jack. I stepped up and spoke.

"So, Lightning," I said formally. If everything I said came out perfect, she could help unlock this barrier. But then again, what was I thinking? I knew we had to flee into this desert, but there was nothing ahead. Celestia's last message to us, and now she's dead from Luna, said that a new adventure awaited past this desert. And that little story that she was the mare of forbidden love's past couldn't have been true. But yet I felt it was. The pony looked at me, interrupting my thoughts.

"You look like you'll listen to me. After all, you're the one with all the real questions. Tell me where I am, why I'm here, and…" Lightning looked around, and then back at me. "Why ponies are in a desert in the middle of nowhere." Rainbow snorted and flew into her face.

"Why should we tell you that? You have no business being here! Leave before a fight starts. And trust me, you'll be crying before you can count to three." Lightning smirked at Rainbow's remarks and scoffed.

"I'm a trained soldier, yes. But not in this world. If I was in my human form, you'd be sorry to spit out those pathetic words. I've got to say, you remind me of someone…oh, yes. You're like Snow, the ignorant and reckless type. I bet you always walk into fights without a thought, right? Anyway, back to my questions, which I asked the white pony over there…please answer them."

"You'll pay for not listening to me!" Lightning moved to the side as Rainbow flew past her, missing her mark, even though they were inches from each other. Lightning stumbled, as if she wasn't used to her legs. Rainbow flew fast again, and Lightning jumped far to the side. Rainbow was upset now, panting.

"Just who and what are you?" Rainbow panted. Lightning turned to me and I sighed.

"I'll be generous. Lightning, this is the entrance to the desert of eternal sand. I came here to find my love Twilight, since history is replaying itself. This here behind me is a barrier with…cutie mark keyholes. As you can see, we each have one, including yourself." Lightning turned to her flank and gasped.

"These marks aren't L'cie…" The pony muttered. I heard her, but ignored what she said. After all, we had to listen to everything she said, and she had to listen to whatever we said.

"I thought it was just the six of us, but then your cutie mark showed up." I gazed at her helmet, which held her cutie mark at the top. I hadn't noticed this. It was also at her collar, but was black and dusty. The sign was at the same spot at the collar. "I'm just curious. In one word, how would you describe yourself?" I asked, hoping to get a name for this new element of harmony.

"I'd say that I'm hope. I was the hope that my sister needed." Her armor began to glow, and I felt power rise up in me. "So what's happening now?" Lightning asked. Power surged through me and the barrier began to glow again. My hooves up became encased in armor. Lightning's armor was restored and her helmet vanished.

The barrier then shone on all of us with blinding light. When the world became clear again, and my ears got back some sense of hearing, I looked on. The barrier was gone, and each of us were encased in armor. Lightning got up, and looked on with me. She took a few hoofs forward.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rainbow asked angrily. Lightning flipped her mane and nudged her head.

"I'm moving on. Thanks for the advice. As weird as this was…later." The silver-pink pony started walking into the desert. I ran in to stop her, but Twilight stopped me.

"Let's try to wrap our heads around this, love. Celestia probably sent her to side with us in some way. Luna has unbelievable power now, right? I mean, the note said so. We can't stay in Equestria. If Celestia said a new adventure awaits, then that's the path we'll take."

"Ah! Why do we have to take it with her?" Rainbow asked sarcastically. Twilight looked at Lightning, who stopped in her tracks. She turned around.

"If any of you ponies want to move on, it's up to you. But then again…there's no question of can or can't. You girls have a choice. Travel with me, or stay in your land of…"

"Equestria…" Fluttershy muttered. Rainbow gritted her teeth and looked toward the bushes. Her ears twitched.

"Guys, we've got to go!" Rainbow yelled. Apple Jack listened on as well, and ran to Twilight and I.

"Does all this mean we can't have a party for the happy couple?" Pinkie asked annoyingly. No pony listened to her, and continued.

"It looks like Ms. Hero didn't do her job correctly." Apple Jack turned to Rainbow.

"Hey, I told you shadows started rising! It's like a second army or something!" Rainbow said, rolling her eyes once.

"There's no time for arguments! We have to trust Celestia. There's a reason why we met Lightning. This is the end of our first journey. We had to learn friendship, and learn some of the love we had for each other."

"But Rarity…"

"I can feel their power…" Lightning said. Spike and the rest of us started a sprint into the desert of eternal sand. There was no turning back now. History played almost correctly. Twilight and I cheated death and we were with friends. Except this new pony would take some time getting used to. When we reached a long way into the desert, we stopped, and looked back.

"They stopped following us." I panted. I looked over at Twilight, who had a concerned smile on her face. I looked at Lightning and then my friends. Everything led up to this moment and I had one last story to tell. I had the story of the fifth day, one that would change Twilight and me forever.

"So now that every pony is here, as well as this new addition, I'd like to finish my story." I turned to Lightning, who still seemed slightly confused on what was going on. "Don't worry, Lightning. I'll have you catch up, and then we can do some talking on the way."


	23. Chapter 23: 5th Day

I awoke in my bedroom that fifth morning with a smile. I yawned loudly and stretched to the point where pleasure overwhelmed me. Today was going to be another step closer to what I wanted to meet. I was a short ways from Twilight's house, but the nerves in my body made me think otherwise.

I imagined and thought the road to Twilight's house would be like an adventure. It made me not want to go, made my stomach turn. But I pumped up some confidence as my legs and hooves shook. I looked back to see Sweetie Belle enter the room, and she walked up to me.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" My little sister yawned as she asked. I giggled.

"I'm going to Twilight's to hang out for a while."

"But you would never do something like that unless she had a reason for you to be there, or vice-versa." I kissed Sweetie on the cheek and trotted to the door.

"Just hang out with your crusader friends today, okay? I'll be back by tonight." I walked out and started on the path to Twilight's home.

On my walk through PonyVille, I had a smile on my face. Happiness filled me up, pumping me with warmth and confidence. I walked and walked through the markets, when a white flower caught my eye. I trotted quickly and curiously over to the stand, whose sign said in white, bold letters, "Generous Gifts". I smiled and took out a few gold pieces I had with me, and used my magic to place them neatly on the counter.

"Should this cover that bouquet of white flowers?" I asked nicely. The unicorn colt laughed happily and used his magic to give the flowers to me.

"Sure. Irises are one of the finest, prettiest flowers. For a mare as lovely as you, a few gold pieces-"

"Thank you!" I used my magic to take them from him and I galloped away fast. I kept the irises close to me, so that nothing could happen to them. I took a sniff of them. They were sweet and fresh and I sighed happily. This was the perfect gift for Twilight. It was soon after I smelled the flowers that I almost bumped into Twilight's door. I knocked once.

Twilight was the one to answer, and she smiled when our eyes met. We hugged quickly and I brought the flowers into her view. She gasped happily.

"Oh my gosh, Rarity, these are beautiful! How did you know I liked these?" I giggled nervously and burst happily inside. This was definitely a home run. I never knew what her favorite flower was.

"Well, I...I saw how beautiful they were and thought I'd be generous to spend some bits on it. I don't mind, deary. They're all yours. So, what are we going to do today?" Twilight smiled, and welcomed me in, using her magic to place the bouquet in a shiny blue vase on a table. When she closed the door, she looked around and took out a book.

"I found this cool book on a perfect mare's day alone. We can gossip and enjoy each other's company. We could play games and do each other's make-up. I just can't wait to have a good time with you!" Twilight seemed so excited. This was the start of something good. The entire day we did make-up mostly, and dressed up pretty. It was when the sun was setting when I took her hoof and pressed it firmly. I was ready to confess, only...without a kiss.

"Twilight...I have something to say to you."

"What is it, Rarity? Why are you so firm on my hoof?" I felt myself begin to shake nervously and I giggled meanwhile. I took in a deep breath and let it all out.

"I'm in love with you. I should have said it before, but I know you never would have accepted it."

"Rarity, I-"

"Just as I thought. But I love you to no end. Think what you want to, I..." I began to feel tears form at my eyes, and I began sobbing.

"Rarity..."

"Goodbye...Twilight." I galloped as quick as I could letting sorrrow and happiness take over me. I was happy that I confessed, and I was sad because I was afraid of what she thought of me.


	24. Chapter 24: New Path

"So that's your last day, you said?" Lightning asked. "I can't believe I'm with girls who actually-"

"We're mares, and judge if you want. Didn't I make it obvious from the beginning?" I asked. Lightning stood quiet and scoffed.

"Whatever. All I want now are answers to why I'm here." Twilight walked up to the silver-pink pony and smiled.

"Well, that's why we keep moving ahead. A lot can change in a thousand years, and maybe Celestia's right. There has to be something out here. And since we're all together with a destined new member, we can find out the truth behind this mare story, how it really went, and…"

"Whoa, hold up a sec. We're going to continue just to find out a truth? What about Equestria? I have an obligation to fulfill to become a Wonderbolt one day." Rainbow interrupted.

"So you can train on the path with us. Besides, we had to have gotten this armor somewhere, and I'm pretty sure it has a use." Twilight said with inquiry. I turned to her and then back to the others.

"I'm sorry to have led you girls here, but Twilight has a point. The only thing we can do now is continue on with Lightning, and find out a truth. What else do you have planned, dear?" I asked my love. Twilight cleared her throat.

"Yes, because some pony interrupted me. We are going to bring back Celestia."

"How, if she was immortal in the first place?" Rainbow asked. Lightning took an interest and shot an interested look at Twilight.

"This princess of yours is immortal?" Lightning asked. "Like a goddess?"

"I don't know what a goddess is, Lightning," Twilight started. "But our princess has been ruling with her sister Luna for a very, very long time. Celestia claimed to have breathed a last breath, so we know she might be dead."

"And how do you bring someone back to life? It's scientifically impossible." Lightning said.

"Obviously you know nothing about magic." I said quickly. Lightning scoffed and began to concentrate.

"If I had my gunblade, this would be a lot easier…" Lightning's horn began to glow bright and a huge fire came out. We all gasped in fear. What kind of magic was this? Lightning panted and gained her focus back. She looked to us angrily.

"What kind of magic was that?" Pinkie asked. Lightning whipped her mane back and smirked.

"I served the goddess Etro and I was a L'cie. Magic just comes to me naturally." I turned to Twilight and nodded with disagreement.

"Are you sure we can keep her with us, love?" I asked. I had to get an answer from Twilight, who always made the best decisions for the group. She looked at Lightning, who was talking to Pinkie and Fluttershy. Twi turned to me and caressed my mane. I caressed hers back.

"Rarity, it's okay. Trust me when I say this new path will be fine. Trust me because I will always be here for you, no matter what."

"Until the end?"

"Even after the end. I was once your friend, now I'm your lover." I turned my head from her hoof, looking down in sorrow.

"We can't be lovers if we're not…"

"We made love. That's like some sort of engagement, right?"

"It's not the same. I want to put a ring on your horn and make vows."

"I already said mine, now what are yours?" The feeling of love swept in again, and I felt warm and fuzzy inside. I knew words were easy to say, but to carry out your vows is even harder. But I let the words roll out my mouth knowing I had to live up to the very last one.

"Twilight, I'll stick with you to the end, and like this armor protects us, I will protect you. I don't know what powers I'm capable of, but I do know that I'm capable of sticking out my life to save you. Even after death, I'll always love you." Tears formed in Twi's eyes, and she gave me a hug. It was not long after a song filled my head. It was soft and slow, like a piano playing graceful romantic music at a dance or Ball. The soft sounds flowed through my mind, and I leaned back from Twilight, and smiled. We kissed tenderly and long, setting fireworks in my heart and mind. Warmth overwhelmed me and I sighed sharply into Twilight's mouth.

"Aww, what a happy sight!" I heard Pinkie's voice.

"Yeah, it's beautiful to see them like that together. It shows that love comes in all types of forms." Fluttershy said low.

"I was even against Twilight and Rarity for going against the laws of Equestria. But since we were still friends, I accepted them anyway. Besides, it would suck to not have any friends. Talk about forever alone." Rainbow said with her proud voice. Twilight and I finished our embrace and looked back at our friends. Twilight smiled.

"I think Celestia should hear a letter, although she can't really respond now."

"Oh, oh! What should we say?" Pinkie asked bubbly and quickly. Twilight put her hoof to her cheek and rubbed softly.

"How about this: Dear Princess Celestia, although you said you breathed your last breath, and set us out on an adventure, I'd like to thank you for so much. But don't worry, because when we can handle Luna, we'll make sure she's punished, and you're brought back…"

"Oh, I really wanted to write this." Spike sighed. Twilight continued as every pony including Lightning watched on.

"I fell in love with a wonderful mare, and denied the laws and morals that were spread through Equestria. I was scared, but you supported me all the way. But not just me. You also supported my friends and they actually accepted Rarity and I for who we were, and what we shared. From the beginning, I felt as though these friends would always love and be with me, and I was right. Friends accept some pony for who they are. If not, then chaos could be found anywhere anytime. It still is, and I know ponies out there are struggling along the same path Rarity and I struggled on. I also learned that love comes in all forms, and that there are points in your life where decisions have to be made. Even if you're stuck, you have to ask for advice, like I did you. I learned some pony doesn't have to be scared about who they are. That pony must always accept themselves, and when they do that, they can accept others. I didn't accept Rarity, because I was scared about who I was and what to do myself. I didn't know what to do. I knew I liked her, but I denied it. But when you helped me in my time of need, like you always happily do, I knew who I liked, who I was again, and why I existed. I exist to protect Rarity and my friends, love her, and set out to accomplish a last task for you. Equestria will be brought back. Celestia, you will always be in our hearts and our minds. Your…your…" Twilight began to sob. "Your faithful student, Twilight. I…I can't believe she's gone. She was my mentor, my teacher. She was my second family until I met you girls…"

"Don't worry, Twilight," I said wiping her eyes. "Our path of love and hardship has ended with a legacy we need to carry out. We must continue on, so that Celestia did not advise us in vain." A strong wind blew and we all turned back to where we came from.

"No…Equestria is…" Fluttershy started with a few tears at her eyes. Lightning turned to the side and looked down.

"Your world has been thrown into darkness. This desert is now our only path." She said. She started walking slowly and Rainbow stopped her.

"Hey, you could at least wait for us!"

"You can catch up. Besides, that land is not mine to weep over."

"Why I ought to-"

"Rainbow, leave her be." I said calmly. "Lightning, don't get yourself hurt before we catch up." The pony flipped her mane.

"Whatever. But I would consider not wasting your time over crying. You said you'll be back to stop this Luna princess, girl, mare, whatever. Be tough, suck it up, because you'll never become stronger if you just sit there and mope." Lightning continued walking as the seven of us looked at each other concerned.

"Look at Equestria." I said sadly. Black fog shrouded the land and feint screams could be heard. We were running away from guards and fate, now we were running from something we could save. I took a hoof forward, and Apple Jack stopped me. She nodded her head a no and I nodded back.

"So this is where the real path begins." I said, and turned around. We ran up to Lightning, who stopped immediately.

"Are you sure you want to travel with me? If you go with me, it'll be fight after fight." We looked at each other again, and Spike sighed.

"We'll come. I'm stuck with them anyway." We smiled. Lightning, however, didn't smile. She still had a serious look on her face.

"Your fates, not mine." She said. We continued on the crisp, dusty, dry path. The next town could have been miles away, but I was ready. I knew all of us were ready. The story of my love is over. Now our story had to be told, and it would be with a new member. A mysterious pony who claims to be this…human of some sort. The truth would come. And it would all start right her right now, where the story of two mares ended.

TO BE CONTINUED

*This was an interesting ride for me. But unlike Rarity in this story, I have many more paths to take, so many ideas to spring. Thank you for reading.


	25. Chapter 25: Nightmare For Truth

*I put in this secret chapter that takes place after Rarity falls asleep in the woods with A.J, Fluttershy, and Spike.

I felt shivers run through my body after I fell asleep in the woods. A world was forming, one made by my subconscious. I was dreaming, it seemed, and fire spread throughout the land. I was running from something, or some pony. I looked back as my nerves shook across my body. I felt scared as I stopped, frozen from head to hoof. A presence hovered over me, and I sweat as the warmth of the fire grew. Soon a dark figure began taking shape, and it formed into Luna, princess of the night.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this to me?" I asked the midnight-blue coated princess, whose light blue mane shone and sparkled brightly. The princess paced back and forth, a serious look on her face.

"You have defied the laws of nature. Therefore, you must pay. But don't worry. I'll make sure you'll never wake up from this dream. You'll suffer for eternity!" The princess laughed wickedly like she did when she was Nightmare Moon. I struggled to move, but nothing worked. My dream had turned to a nightmare, a punishment specifically made by the princess of the night. Luna walked up to me and cast a spell that threw me into the air. I landed in the bushes and got up slowly. The world changed into that of a maze. It was just like what Discord did, only I was in this alone. The walls were closed around me, and it was dark and scary.

"Damn that Luna. Why can't she understand that I love another mare. She's caused enough trouble already..." I began to walk through the maze as the world began to tip to the side. I fell into the branches which cut and wrapped around me. The thorns settled into my skin and I cried loud in pain. I awoke and I was on the floor, the world again moving side to side.

"What is this, some sort of dream paradox?" I asked myself. It had to be, because everything was messed up, and it all seemed so crooked from actual realities. This nightmare was definitely scary, and Luna had control of my waking. So I had to find a way out fast. I sped up my walking and ran as fast as I could, mane flying in the air as the winds rushed past me. The path became darker, and I stopped when Twilight appeared in front of me.

"Twilight, what are you doing here?"

"I came here for you, Rarity." She walked up to me with a smile, and wet eyes. We hugged, and suddenly I felt myself become even sadder. Tears formed at my eyes and I hugged Twilight tighter. She broke the embrace, holding my hoof.

"Stay here with me, Rarity," The world changed and we were back in PonyVille, but near a house that was built solely of marble and gold. The rooms were filled with love seats and other royal furniture. I stared back into Twilight's eyes, that were filled with an emotion I could not read. But her eyes were closed partly and seductively, and lured me into a trance. "Stay with me forever, Rarity. We can finally be together, and alone. No pony will interrupt us. Come with me into a life filled with happiness." I looked down, and then back to the house. It was magnificent. It was my dream home once I was married. I suddenly forgot where I was, and faces popped into my head. They were so familiar, as if they were friends.

"What about our friends? They are going to be with us too, right?" Twilight's face turned serious.

"Who cares about them? Why do you even mention them? We don't need them. All we need are us. Are you saying your life isn't complete without me?" I nodded my head.

"No...you're not Twilight!"

"I am Twilight, love. Kiss me." She forced herself onto me and I struggled. But I felt something sharp pierce through my skin, and I felt thick fluid enter my mouth from Twilight's.

"Mmf! Mmf!" I moaned in pain. I opened my eyes and noticed she had stabbed me as well as herself. I managed to push her from me, a wild smile breaking on her face. "Twi..." I groaned.

"We are going to die together, Rarity..." I fell to my stomach, the blade going more into my body.

"By Celestia, why...why, Luna? Why do I have to suffer this?" I saw black and awoke again in the maze. I walked forward, and checked for the wound. It was gone. Luna would keep me here forever. I began to cry loudly, and sob. Tears rolled out my eyes. I remembered every pony that I met. I remembered how Twilight was just a day away, and...Twilight! I forgot! Twilight was the pony that fueled me with power and love. I focused the magic that was contained in a small amount within me. I felt it grow stronger and suddenly my coat and mane began to glow.

"Luna, you won't just leave me here. I'm going to find a way out, and you're going to regret trapping me!" I yelled. I felt my magic grow, and suddenly I felt wave after wave of magic leave my horn. The dream began to straighten out, and flowers spread throughout the maze. The dark moon became the sun, and my nightmare transformed into a lovely dream. Luna appeared in front of me, and she moved closer and closer. The world became blurry and all I saw were her hooves, because I was tired, spread entirely out on the grass.

"You're so stubborn, fighting for something forbidden. Let me tell you something little pony. I never knew my sister was capable of being a mare lover, as her duties were always royal. So I'm going to finish her off when I get the chance. Today is the day you escape from my clutches, but know this. I will be back to feed on your dreams, so keep awake. Insomnia might be your only option." I panted harshly and she flashed away. I closed my eyes. This was one of the most terrible dreams I had ever experienced.

"Twilight..." I awoke from my sleep, rubbing my head. I turned to the others who were still sleeping. I sighed and put my head back down.

"It's best if I keep this a secret." I said, slowly closing my eyes again. I was ready for the path of loving a mare, no matter the consequences.

*A link to part 2- s/9269742/1/Final-Friendship-Lightning-s-Influence 


End file.
